The world has now been confronting the challenges posed by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) for more than two decades. Researchers have excelled in elucidating the biology of this virus and establishing targets for therapy. However, individuals infected with this virus show a marked increase in malignancies, which are usually more aggressive and difficult to treat. Translational research is gravely needed on the spectrum of HIV-associated malignancies, e.g., effects of prolonged moderate immunodeficiency, response, incomplete or failed response to antiretroviral therapies; other infectious agents and their interactions with HIV. The major goal of this proposal is to sustain the East Coast AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank (EC ACSB) as a major resource in the support of translantional research into the pathogenesis of HIV-related malignancies. The specific aims to accomplish this goal are: 1) Establish the EC ACSB membership and organizational structure to continue to support the cooperative efforts of the National AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank; 2) Expand the inventory of the EC ACSB to dynamically support translational research; 3) Assure quality control of the specimens and data distributed to investigators; 4) Ensure protection of patients' rights while providing specimens and corresponding clinical histories to investigators; and 5) Collaborate with the NCI and other awardees to publicize the National ACSB, establish uniform collection methods and policies, assure quality control of specimens and data, and ensure adequate and proper disbursement of specimens. The George Washington University Medical Center is exceedingly qualified to lead the EC ACSB as exemplified by its past contributions to the National AIDS and Cancer Specimen Bank. The EC ACSB will have tissues and specimens available to investigators reflecting the AIDS pandemic from four continents: North America, South America, Africa and Asia. The EC ACSB will address the special scientific and technical NCI program requirements; and, the Principal Investigator and key personnel have exemplary qualifications and experience which ensures achievement in the implementation, organization and activities of the EC ACSB.